Small Type
by dontcountonit
Summary: Sasuke realizes, that it's what everyone seems to overlook that matter. And that sometimes, the most difficult choices, are the right ones. Rating for language.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

I AM SORRY FOR ANY TYPO or WRONG GRAMMAR. SO SLEEPY. BUT HAD TO FINISH THIS. HAHA.

* * *

_Does size or proportion really matter? _

_When one gives you a gift, does a big gift signify that the person loves you more than the person who gave you a Christmas card__a thin, plain white Christmas card. _

_Or when a person takes more picture with a certain person than you?_

_Isn't the substance, the gravity of the meaning behind it that matters? Isn't that what's more important?_

_Or maybe we're just blind to it all. _

_Blind to how meaningful an act is to one person. _

_Or maybe because we refuse to look harder, refuse to admit that we're wrong._

_At the same time, we refuse the right to become happy ourselves._

* * *

The door creaks open, and the man sees the jungle of paper scattered on the floor and the mass of post-its on the wall. Having a girlfriend as a writer has its—perquisites.

Dodging the papers on the floor, he made his way to the woman in front of the typewriter, punching out sentences like it was her lifeline.

"Sakura."

The woman didn't stop typing but replied, "Hey Sasuke-kun, I'm almost done! I promise. It's just those goddamn typos!"

Sasuke sighed, "I got you a laptop for this very reason. Yet you still choose to use this old wreck."

Sakura stopped typing and gasped, her hand on her chest while she turned to look at him, "Don't insult my baby! We have gone through a lot, Merlow (the typewriter) and I. So many bestsellers produced by this—old wreck that you call."

"It's the 21st century. Typewriters are the thing of the past." Sasuke added as he leaned on the table while looking down at Sakura.

"Well it's not for me." Sakura said as she got back to typing.

"You know, you're an hour late for our date. What is it that you're so keen on finishing?" Sasuke asked, not bothering to read the typewritten text.

As Sakura types the last letter, she pulls the paper out and places it on the stack of paper beside her. "Done! It's the acknowledgement."

"You've been writing that for days now. No one reads it anyway." Sasuke said as he smirked.

Sakura looks up at Sasuke and sticks her tongue out, "You should try reading it. It's the most precious part of the book for me."

"Nope. No thanks." Sasuke said, "Anyway, lets go or they'll really cancel our reservations. Even if I'm an Uchiha."

Sakura laughs and stands up, grabbing her bag and coat on the way to the door, "How cocky! Let's go Uchiha." She takes his hand and walks out, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"You're cancelling the dinner with my parents because you have a meeting with your editor? Are you fucking kidding me Sakura?" Sasuke asked—or rather growled.

Sakura cringes, " I know. I'm sorry for being such an ass. But you know how Ino is."

Sasuke stares down at Sakura, as they stand in her living room. "I don't care if its for the Pulitzer award or Man Booker prize, your career can't be more important than this." Sasuke says as calmly as he can.

"I understand where you're coming from, but this is the first time I've cancelled. This book may be my big break. I could go international, Sasuke. International!" Sakura said as she raised her arms in front of her.

Sakura can't decipher the emotions in Sasuke eyes, but she knew one thing, "I'm sorry. I know how important your family is to you, and I know that you only want them to like me, but Sasuke-kun this is my life too. And I have the opportunity to be the kind of woman your parents want for you. I'm not an heiress, I'll be of no monetary gain to your empire, but at least I can be someone who has made a name for herself." Sakura says as she places her hand on his cheek.

Sakura brings her hand down and walks towards the door, stopping as she places her hand on the doorknob, "We'll talk later, okay? Lock the door on your way out."

Sasuke stays rooted on the spot, and sighs. Dragging his hand over his face, he grabs the scarf he tore from his neck during their fight and wraps it around himself and walks out the door.

* * *

"So Sasuke dear, how is Sakura? So sad she couldn't join us for dinner." Mikoto asked her son over dinner.

Sasuke looks up at his mother, the wine glass pressed to his lips. "She's fine okaa-san. She had an emergency meeting with her editor. Her books are gaining quite the popularity."

Mikoto looks over at her son and smiles, "That's great. She's such a lovely woman, smart too. Unlike those other women you used to date."

"But she's not an heiress." Sasuke's father, Fugaku interrupts.

Sasuke slams the glass on the table, "Again with this, otou-san?"

"I still don't approve of her. She maybe a known author, but that's all she is. What do we have to gain by you marrying her? Nothing." Fugaku said, taking a bite from his fillet mignon.

"The Uchiha Enterprise owns quarter of Japan, is basically one of the leading companies in the Americas and even Europe. What more is there, otou-san?" Sasuke asked as gritted his teeth.

Fugak dabs his mouth with the napkin and pushes his chair away as he stood up. "You, Sasuke, are still a boy." And then walks away.

Sasuke clenches his hand and stares at his father's retreating back.

Mikoto stares at her son, and bites her lip.

"It'll be okay, Sasuke dear."

* * *

Sasuke felt his breath knocked out from him, as Sakura launched herself at him. Her arms tight around his neck.

"Can't…breathe."

"Oh!" Sakura said as she lets go and stands in front of Sasuke as smiles sheepishly. "Sorry Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke rubs his neck but smiles back, nonetheless. "So?"

"So, what?" Sakura asks, her head tilting to the side.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "So, what's gotten you so annoyingly chirpy?"

"Ah! So my book was released in the United States, and guess what? Sold out within a week!" Sakura says, "It's finally happening, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smiles and open his arms for Sakura. Sakura enters the confines of his warm embrace.

"Congratulations." Sasuke whispers into her ear.

"It's all thanks to you, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

"Okaa-san's hosting another party on the 24th, you'll be my date of course. I'll introduce you to my aunt's and uncle's and maybe even some of the prominent investors that will be there." Sasuke said over coffee in his kitchen. "Tell them about your books, I'm sure they'll be impressed."

Sakura looks at Sasuke through the steam from her coffee. "Okay, Sasuke-kun."

"I told otou-san about your books, he seems to be more accepting now." Sasuke said.

"That's great, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke peers over Sakura, "Something you wanna say? Cause all you've been doing is agree with me. You're never this compliant."

Sakura sighs, "It' just that…Nevermind."

"No, tell me." Sasuke said as he faces Sakura completely now.

"Well, it's just that, why is it so important to you that everyone in your family likes me? You know it's impossible to please everybody." Sakura says, as she traces the rim of her mug with her finger. "I didn't go into a relationship to please everyone around you, I'm with you because I love you."

"I'm not the type to put myself out there, you know? I don't go out of my way to please people. I don't dress up and put on a smile on my face because people might think otherwise. I don't talk about my books with other people cause I want them to think how successful a woman I am." Sakura added.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing! But I won't go screaming out to people to read my book because it's so amazing. That's not how it works." Sakura said, her eyebrows scrunched in the middle.

"I didn't tell you to go scream bloody murder, Sakura. Just tell them about your books. What's it about." Sasuke said as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

Sakura places the mug back on the table, "Why don't you tell them about it? If you want them to like me, how about you trying telling them from your own perspective what it is about my books that are so great. That would be more sincere rather than coming from me. " Sakura said.

"Well…" Sasuke started.

Sakura stares at Sasuke and then realizes something, "You've never read any of my books, have you?"

"Reading has never been my favorite hobby, Sakura. You know that."

"You haven't read them! Then you expect me to show them how proud I am of my works when you haven't even read them! How can you be proud of something that you have no idea of? You don't even support me!" Sakura said as she slams her hand on the table and stand up.

"Calm down, Sakura." Sasuke said as he looks up at Sakura.

"God Sasuke. Do you know insulting this is? You of all people!" Sakura shouts, "You want me to attend the party, cause you can't tell them what exactly my books are about because you don't have a fucking clue what's in it! Fuck this. Fuck you. I've had enough of trying to please your family!" Sakura said as she chokes out a sob.

Sasuke stares at Sakura as she screams at him. He subtly clenches the mug harder.

"If you've read my books, you'd know why I'm feeling this way. Why they're so important to me. Why they mean so much." Sakura said as she places her hand on her chest, her voice softening.

Silence envelopes them, as seconds pass by.

"Look, I'm leaving for a book tour. I'll be gone for a month or two. This might be good for us, the space. Anyway, Goodbye, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, as she looks at Sasuke and presses her lips together and walks away.

Sasuke says nothing, and the only sound heard was the clicking of the door.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?"

Sasuke stands in front of the renowned Nara Ino.

"You're Sakura's best friend. And also one of my good friends from highschool." Sasuke starts.

Ino raises an eyebrow and looks at him, "And so?"

"I…Sakura left." Sasuke said.

Ino sighed, and stands up. She walks over to one of the shelves and grabs a folder. She walks back to her desk, the folder in hand.

"It would be better if you read them yourselves. It's what most people overlook that are the most important." Ino said as she hands Sasuke the folder.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, open it!" Ino said, exasperatedly.

Sasuke opens the folder, "Are these a list of all of Sakura's books?" Sasuke asks.

"Just read them, okay? At least the start of it. You'll understand. Now go, I have a lot of things to do." Ino said.

Sasuke nods and walks out of Ino's office.

* * *

Sasuke sits at his desk in the prestigious Uchiha Enterprise building. It was almost midnight, most of his employees already done for the day.

He grabs the paper bag leaning on his desk. He asked his secretary to purchase all of Sakura's books for him. Taking one from the pile, he opens them to the first few pages. He flickers through them, almost skipping a seemingly empty page. But as he looks closer, there were a few words written.

_To my family, for their utmost support_

_And_

_To Sasuke-kun, for being the man that has ignited the Hemingway in me._

Sasuke stares at it. She had dedicated her first book to him. Why? They weren't together then.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sakura, this is Uchiha Sasuke." Ino introduces._

_Sakura looks up from the pile of yellow pad on her desk, scribbled with thousands of words. Sakura stands up and takes his hands and smiles. _

"_Hello, nice to meet you." Sakura says as she smiles. _

_A coffee and a glass of tomato juice later, their conversation had not ended. _

"_You should be a writer." Sasuke said._

"_Me? A writer? What gave you that idea?" Sakura said with a slight laugh._

"_You're very…intuitive. You have your own opinions and you're smart. And your choice of words are very interesting." _

_Sakura laughs and places her hand on her mouth. "Well, if I decide to be a writer, you'll read it, no?" _

"_Definitely, Ms. Future-Hemingway."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke smiles as he remembers their first meeting.

Sasuke grabs another book and opens it to the dedication page.

_To my dearest Merlow, for being the most faithful typewriter anyone could ever have._

_And_

_To my dearest, Sasuke-kun, for his ever prowling presence that forces me to finish my books._

**FLASHBACK**

_Sasuke continues to stare at Sakura as she furiously types at her typewriter._

"_If you don't stop staring at me, I'll never get this done!" Sakura said._

"_Every time I take my eyes off you, you turn to do something else. The faster you finish this, the more time we can have to ourselves."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke laughs, as he remembers that was the time Sakura started calling him broody.

Placing the next book in front of him, he opened it to the dedications page again.

_To my Editor, Yamanaka Ino, for nagging me to send in all my chapters on time_

_And_

_To Sasuke-kun, for buying me coffee even though it's snowing like hell outside._

"Ahh." Sasuke said as he remembers this particular day.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Please Sasuke-kun! Buy me coffee! I have a deadline and well, Ino has been nagging me like a mother to get this done. Please please. I love you!" Sakura said as he sat on his lap, her arms around his neck._

"_No. It's snowing like blizzard outside." _

_Sakura kisses his neck and mumbles, "Pleaaase Sasuke-kun." _

_Sasuke groans as his arms wrap around Sakura's waist._

"_Fine." Sasuke says, but tightens his hold on her waist, and smirks at Sakura as she pulls away to look at him, "But after this." _

_Sasuke places his hand on her nape and pulls her in for a kiss._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke grips the book and sighs heavily as he remembered.

Taking the last book from the bag, he recognizes it as her latest work. The "#1 International Bestseller" on the top of the cover.

He flips open the book to the dedication.

_To my Sasuke-kun, for being there. And for loving me and being the reason for what I am now. _

Sasuke was about to close to book when he notices the next page.

_Acknowledgement_

_It has been a long long road. Not as smooth as I wished it would be, but nonetheless worth while. This book is dedicated to one person only. The very person who's my reason for waking up in the morning. The person who brought to where I am now. The person who I can see spending the rest of my life with. He maybe a little rough around the edges, but I'll take him as he is. I, of course, didn't just fall in love with the perfection that he is physically, but also the imperfection that comes with him. He brings out the best and worst in me. And I'd like to think I do the same for him. _

_If you're reading this, then know this, Sasuke-kun. My Sasuke-kun._

_I love you. Always. Forever._

Sasuke stares at the page again, and slams it hard.

"Damn it."

* * *

New York, USA.

Sakura signs the books continuously placed in front of her. So much books to sign, her hands were already getting tired.

"Thank you for coming, Alexa." Sakura said as she smiles at the little girl in front of her after signing her book.

Looking back down at the table, her pen ready, she notices all her books laid out in front of her. She begins signing them. As she was about to look up at the person in front of her, a small blue box was placed in front of her. Not glancing up, she opens it and sees a platinum ring with a princess cut diamond resting on it.

"What…" Sakura said.

Sakura looks up and sees the familiar black eyes. "Sasuke-kun!"

"They may throw a fit or cause a scene. But if we're married, they won't have any choice but to accept you." Sasuke starts.

Her mouth hanging open, she sputters, "What…Sasuke-kun…I don't…."

"A yes maybe, great." Sasuke says with a small smile.

Sakura slowly nods her head, still unable to comprehend what was happening. She could only stare as Sasuke takes the ring from the velvet box and slips it into her finger. He sees Sakura getting teary-eyed, now knowing very well what was happening.

Sasuke smirks at Sakura, leaning forwards and whispered to her ear,

"I love you too. Always. Forever."

Sasuke walks away, as Sakura stares at his back. Grabbing hold of her wits, she smiles and laughs. The diamond on her finger glistening.

"Damn you, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna write that down, Sakura?" Ino asked as she read the dedication.

"Oh I'm sure."

_To my husband, Sasgay-Kun, for being the only husband in the world to assume during a proposal. Though he got it right._

* * *

_But if we start giving this change a chance, we might find ourselves more than happy. _

_We find ourselves, utterly and completely contented._

* * *

A/N: I was inspired to write this as I was about to read a new book I just bought. When I saw the acknowledgment and decided to skip it. Then i ask myself, "Does anyone ever read the acknowledgement?"

So tada. That's basically how everything started.

You guys know the drill!

Review!

Favorite!

Follow!

Or whatever rocks your socks. Gimme some love guys. ;)


End file.
